April Fools Day
by CampHB
Summary: Connor, Travis, and Alexis, another child of Hermes, have been planning for this special day since Thanksgiving. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**April Fools Day**

"Do you have everything?' Travis asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"This is going to be so fun!" Connor cried gleefully.

My half-brothers, Connor and Travis Stoll, were excited about this year's April Fools Day. We'd been planning this since November.

"Shh! You don't want to wake anybody, right?" I hissed.

My name is Alexis Moore. Ever since I found out I was a daughter of both Poseidon and Hermes, Connor and Travis kept on making up stupid excuses to keep me in cabin 11. But Percy wanted me to stay in cabin 3, so they let me choose. Most of the time, you can find me in the Hermes cabin.

Staying in cabin 11 had really influenced me to be Hermes-like. Connor, Travis, and I had pulled so many pranks that Chiron put up a new camp rule: "If Alexis pulls another prank with Connor and Travis, she will be moved to cabin 3**PERMANANTY**! I am NOT kidding, Alexis!"

Anyway, this would be my last joke with my brothers before I was "**PERMANANTLY**" moved to the Poseidon cabin (courtesy of Chiron). We had woken up at exactly 3:00 A.M. There was enough time to set up our equipment.

"Glue?" I whispered.

"Check," came the twins' voice.

"Honey?"

"Check."

"Rubber spiders?"

"Check."

"Chili powder?"

"Check."

"Water balloons?'

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

We finally collected all of our supplies and crept towards the woods.

"We should do the Hecate cabin first," Connor said.

"No. Do the Demeter cabin," said Travis.

"Why?" I asked. "So you can stare at Katie?"

"NO!"

Connor hugged me and flung out one arm while making a kissy face. "Katie, I **LOVE** you!"

We both fell to the ground laughing.

"Shut up!"

Even though it was dark, I could tell that Travis was blushing.

"Wait!" I called. "Do Percy! Believe me, you won't be sorry."

The twins looked at each other. "Fine. What's your plan?"

"Just hand me the glue." I grinned mischievously.

We tiptoed to the Poseidon cabin and slowly opened the door.

"I knew it!" I shrieked.

Percy was lying on the bottom bunk in blue footie pajamas with a hood that had bunny ears attached to it. He was grasping a blue unicorn in one hand and was sucking his thumb in the other.

Connor didn't try to tell me to be quiet. We were too busy rolling on the ground, shaking with silent laughter.

"Okay, time to get to work," I gasped. "Take off his PJs."

Travis stared at me. "Sis, you're really fun, but this is way over."

"Just do it! He wears underwear!"

I averted my eyes as they took of the pajamas. When I turned around, Percy was only wearing boxer shorts with pink hearts. Stitched onto his pant bottom was "I Love Annabeth." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

I took the bottle and coated the inside of the PJs with glue. Then, the boys slipped it back on. I stepped back to admire my handiwork.

"I like the PJs," Travis smirked.

Connor snickered. "And Mr. Unicorn."

"I wish I brought a camera."

"Wait! I'm going to make one last change. Scissors."

Connor gently rolled Percy on his back and cut out a part from the butt. When he stepped back, the "I Love Annabeth" part was showing.

"Annabeth…" Percy suddenly babbled. "Marry me! I love you!"

The three of us burst into smothered giggles.

In the morning, I woke up to a few screams coming from the other cabins. Then I remembered.

"Connor!" I shook him awake. "Get up!"

"What?"

"Remember? April Fools Day! Our cabin!"

Before we crawled back into our bunks, we had taken the honey and poured it over our other siblings.

"Oh gods!" Connor was wide awake now. "If they find out, we'll be dead. Literally! Travis! Get up **NOW**! And we forgot to do the Aphrodite cabin!"

I ran and got out my secret stash of water balloons from under my bed. We hurried and hid behind the bushes by the Aphrodite cabin. Jayla, the new counselor, walked out with the rest of her siblings behind her.

"Ready?" Connor whispered. "One…"

I grabbed a balloon…

"…Two…"

…pulled my arm back…

"…Three!"

…and launched it into the air. It hit Jayla right in the face and splattered her in neon green paint.

"Ahhh!" she cried. "My hair, it's ruined!"

"Oh, and, by the way," I murmured. "They're filled with water, paint, or gum."

"You go, sis!" Connor said.

We pummeled the whole Aphrodite cabin with the balloons I'd prepared.

"Ugh! It's the Stoll brothers and Moore, I bet," Jayla complained.

By this time, we were holding in our laughs for so long, that Travis started laughing out loud. I tried not to join, but it was too hard. I couldn't help it.

"I knew it!" Jayla yelled. "It's them!"

We struggled to our feet.

"Now what?" Travis asked.

"Now…um…we run?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Connor commented as we ran for our lives.

Soon enough, word spread out that we had pulled all the pranks. It must have been quick, because in a few minutes, we basically had the whole camp running after us.

"What now?" Travis panted.

"Shoes!" I gasped.

He looked confused.

"Shoes!" I repeated.

"Oh, right. _Maia!_"

"_Maia!_"

Wings sprouted from the twins' sneakers. They flew up in the air, while I was left on the ground.

"Incoming!" Connor yelled.

The twins swept me off my feet just as Chiron reached for me. I was pulled into the air and flew between my brothers.

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed us from behind.

"What –"

I turned around. My dad, Hermes, was grasping us.

"Hey, Alexis. What's up? Oh, and, I think that Chiron wants to talk to you. Do you know anything about that?"

"Um…Maybe."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Chiron paced back and forth.

We were having a camp meeting on Olympus. Obviously, Hermes and Poseidon were there.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Chiron said again.

I stifled a yawn. Even the god looked bored.

"Never before have I –"

"Oh, whatever. Just get on with it." Mr. D waved his hand nonchalantly.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Yes. Now, admit your wrongs."

"Well…we made rubber spiders fall on the Athena campers…" I said cautiously.

Athena kept her gaze on me.

"…And we spray-painted the stone owl…"

She seemed to be shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Hey!" I put up my hands defensively. "it wasn't my fault! I even tried to tell Connor not to do it!"

Athena sighed and leaned back in her throne. "Well, what else?"

"Um…let's see…"

The three of us listed what we did to each cabin that morning. When we talked about making the Nike cabin's sneaker laces tie together, I got a few curses from Zeke, the Nike counselor.

Finally, Zeus said, "Anything else?"

"Oh, we poured honey on the sleeping campers in our cabin," Travis said.

"Really?" Hermes asked, his eyes widening. "Alright! You guys are so cool! My kids are so awesome!"

"Hermes, calm yourself," Zeus snapped.

Hermes put on a pouting face.

"Oh, and one last thing. Look at Percy."

All the heads swiveled in Percy's direction. There was a moment of awkward silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Percy, turn around," I said wheezed.

"What?" He looked confused, but turned. The "I Love Annabeth" showed. That made all of us dissolve into giggles again.

Percy **finally** got the impression that we were laughing at him.

"Aww," Aphrodite said as she wiped away her tears. "Percy, that's so **sweet**!"

"What!"

"Your…your clothes, Percy," Poseidon stammered while trying to hold in a chuckle.

Percy looked down. Then it hit him. "**Oh my gods!**"

He looked at me. "Alexis, you?'

I nodded. "Your boxers are showing."

"What –" He tried to take his PJs off, but they were stuck too.

Annabeth walked up to him. "Nice underwear," she scoffed.

When we'd finished laughing, Chiron said, "Back to the case. Alexis, you know the camp rule, don't you?"

"Maybe," I answered.

Chiron ignored me. "Well, say good-bye to cabin 11, and say hello to cabin 3."

"But that's not fair!" Travis complained.

"Yeah," Connor agreed.

"The three of you have been too much for me," Chiron said.

"But I can't help it!" I protested. "I'm a child of Hermes and Poseidon. Besides, it's not like Percy's all perfect!"

"True," Hermes said. "It's something she got from me," he announced proudly.

"She also needs to stay with Percy," Poseidon argued.

"Well, maybe I can stay three weeks in each cabin," I suggested. I crossed my fingers and gave Chiron my puppy-dog look.

"All right," he relented. "But starting tomorrow, you're staying in cabin 3."

"By the way," Artemis called out. "Why all those jokes today?"

I shared a secret glance with the Stoll twins as we got ready for our last trick.

"Happy April Fools Day!" we yelled as we whipped out paintball guns. Instantly, everyone was splattered in paint except for us.

Hermes grinned. "Happy April Fools day!" he said as paintball guns materialized in everyone's hands.

"Uh-oh. This isn't good," I muttered.

A second later, we were all covered in paint.

"War!" Connor cried.

That was the **BEST** April Fools Day ever!


End file.
